


la la love

by peachtones



Series: you and me together [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (finally!!) - Freeform, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, this one's mushy gushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Yeonjun rolled onto his back and set his phone on his chest, so he could properly look up at Soobin. “If I was a worm. Would you still love me?”Confused, Soobin answered, “yeah, I guess?”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: you and me together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563058
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	la la love

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the wjsn song of the same name!

Yeonjun was splayed across Soobin’s thighs, head pillowed under his own arm despite the fact that the younger's legs made a perfectly good place to rest his head, absently scrolling through his timeline on his phone while Soobin was fixated on whatever was playing on the television in front of them.

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?” Yeonjun asked out of the blue, his question coming out slightly garbled due to the fact that his cheek was pushed against his arm.

Soobin looked down at him, confused. “What?”

Yeonjun rolled onto his back and set his phone on his chest, so he could properly look up at Soobin. “If I was a worm. Would you still love me?”

Still confused, he answered, “yeah, I guess?”

“Okay.” Yeonjun rolled back to the same position he had been in before, going back to scrolling. 

_Wait_ He realized what he had just said, and the implications of it. Neither of them had actually said _I love you_ to each other yet, and he had just asked Soobin if he’d still love him if he was a worm. _A worm._ And Soobin had said _yes._

Yeonjun turned back around so suddenly and with enough force to elbow Soobin in the stomach; Soobin let out a tiny groan. “You love me?” he asked, sounding a little disbelieving.

“Well, yeah,” Soobin said, like he hadn't just been elbowed in the stomach. He gently brushed the hair away from Yeonjun’s forehead. “I thought you knew that.”

A petulant sound left Yeonjun, pouting slightly. “Yeah, but that’s different than actually saying it.”

“You haven’t told me you love me,” Soobin pointed out, tugging lightly at a strand of the older's hair he'd taken between his fingers.

“I--” he started, but then shut his mouth. He reflexively crossed his arms loosely over his chest, as if shielding himself. Apprehensively, he started again, “there’s just...a lot of weight to those words. I just wanted to make sure I did really love you before I told you that.”

Soobin hummed knowingly before asking, “and do you?”

Yeonjun nodded. Soobin tugged on the strand of hair still between his fingers again and gave the older a look.

Yeonjun let out a breath, and softly confessed, “I love you."

A smile grew on Soobin's lips, dimples just barely poking into his cheeks. “I love you, too.”

“Are you sure?” Yeonjun asked, a crease forming between his eyebrows in worry. Did Soobin really mean it? People said _I love you_ all the time and didn't mean it. It sounded like he meant it. But was he really sure he wanted to love Yeonjun?

As if he could sense the older overthinking, he ran his hand over Yeonjun's hair before bringing it back to cradle the side of Yeonjun's face, his thumb stroking his cheek. “I’m sure," he said confidently. "Do I need to tell you again? I love you. I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it. _I love you_. Choi Yeonjun, I love you.”

Yeonjun put his hand over Soobin's, turning his head slightly so he could press a kiss to the younger's palm. "I love you," he said, lips dragging against the skin, "like, so much."

Soobin smiled again, leaning down to kiss him. "Me too, Hyung, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones/)


End file.
